


Below the Surface

by FaeSolo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeSolo/pseuds/FaeSolo
Summary: This follows the age-old fandom assumption of Leia's torture on the Death Star. But what if she had Jyn Erso to help her through the aftermath? Things could've gone quite differently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, and especially never in the Star Wars fandom. But Jyn is the queer hero we all deserve, and I wanted to give her some love.

She couldn’t believe it. They have survived Scarif. Not only survived, they had conquered Scarif. Which was a relief, because Jyn had been terrified at the idea of dying and not knowing how successful they had been. But thanks to Bodhi’s quick thinking, he had been able to bring her and Cassian back to base safely. Him and Cassian were still recovering, but at least had awakened.  
The med-droid approached her, and after a few pokes and prods had determined that she was safe to be released into her own custody. They were preparing for a number of casualties to show up, as it appeared that Jyn had awoken just in time for the Death Star battle. She was awaiting the word of their success, but deep in her gut she knew the weapon was gone. And here she was, standing awkwardly in the corner with a limp that she knew she would never quite recover from.  
At least my boys are safe. She thought to herself. She knew Cassian would survive just fine, at this point it was more of a precaution to keep him asleep. They would probably awaken him after the battle to make room for other injuries. Bodhi would also be out for a couple more days, but the navigation and the detonator would more than likely have lasting effects that might force him into an early retirement from the Rebellion.  
Suddenly, cheers erupted from the command center just a hallway down from her. She sucked in a breath. Had they done it? She looked between her sleeping friends and the door, debating leaving to see what the fuss was about. It didn’t take long to find out, because soon two important people came through the doorway of the medbay, argueing the entire time.   
“Your Highness, you were in that cell for at least a week. Forgive me for worrying about you, but you need to get checked up now.” The older gentlemen (Rieeken, she believed he was called), pointed out to the small brunette that he was attempting to hold the elbow of.  
“I don’t need to be checked over. Forgive me for being blunt, but my entire home planet was destroyed. While we may have finally gotten rid of the Death Star, being poked and prodded by an aide is not something I want to experience all night.” The Princess subtly shrank away from his touch, making it clear she was unhappy with the situation.  
This was the girl! The one who got the plans! Jyn couldn’t help but be impressed. She looked the girl over. The Princess was obviously disheveled, and Jyn could see small brown splotches on her white dress that looked like dirt, but as Jyn focused more on the fabric she realised they were small spots of dried blood. Bits of purple peeked out through the collar of her dress, and out of the long sleeves that the Princess was twisted her hands around. As Jyn took in more observations, she noticed the bright red tips of her nails, that looked almost like a botched manicure, but to Jyn was just more signs of imperial interrogation techniques.  
“I’m not requiring that you get looked over by an aide, just at least get scanned by a droid. We’re not expecting any casualties right now, so it shouldn’t be long for them to scan you and treat anything. Please? For my piece of mind?” Rieeken implored her.   
“Forgive me, but we aren’t exactly swimming in privacy here.” The Princess snapped back at him, jerking her head towards Jyn. Jyn held her hands up in a sign of surrender.  
“Don’t worry about me.” She said. “I’m just the one who risked her life to make sure you got those plans.” She didn’t mean to have a bite in her tone, but no one had exactly thanked her yet.  
The Princess quirked up the side of her lip in a smile. “No worries, we’ll be thanking you publicly. We couldn’t have done this without you. But, if you don’t mind, I’m afraid I’m under order to be looked over, and would prefer to do it without any one peeking in.”   
Jyn stepped closer to the door. “Don’t worry, I was attempting to search for some empty quarters anyways. That is, if you planned on letting me stay after that mission.”  
Rieeken looked back and forth between the two. “Leia, do you promise you’ll at least get a scan?”  
The Princess nodded, and Rieeken turned towards Jyn. “I’ll take you to the hanger where the ships are coming back, and inform Mon Mothma that you’ll be staying on with us. We’ll get you settled in.”  
Jyn tilted her head in acknowledgment, and drew herself closer to the Princess on her way into the corridor. “Thank the maker you got the plans. I don’t know what I would’ve done if it had all been a waste.” Jyn noticed she was a few inches taller than the Princess, and now looking down on her, she could see the bruises under her eyes that still held hints in them of Imperial truth serum. Jyn didn’t even want to think about what had probably happened to the imprisoned woman.   
Leia smiled at her. “Believe me, you are the reason we made it through this. After the commotion of this, I want to sit you and the rest of the Rogue One team down and properly thank you. I hope you all continue to serve us, we need all the hope we can get.”  
“I have nowhere else to go. As long as there’s a bed for me here, I’m not going anywhere.” Jyn remarked. “General, shall you lead the way?” She stepped to the side and allowed Rieeken to lead her down the hallway. She spared one last glance behind her, to see the medbay doors closing around the lonely figure. Hopefully the wounds she had noticed were only shallow ones, because she was intrigued about her future sit down with the Princess. But for now she would hopefully get a real shower and some rest. The Rebellion would be able to rest easy for now, and she was looking forward to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to learn about Leia's headspace here. Warning for mention of non-con and self-harm.

Leia took a deep breath as she stepped into the Med Bay. She already knew what was wrong with her, and she wasn’t willing to go through with any treatment. Alderaan was gone because of her, and she needed the reminders of the pain to ground her back to the mission. She had to do this for Rieeken though.  
The 2-1B Surgical Droid was waiting for her in the exam room, and indicated that she should sit down on the tray. It began to unzip the back of her dress, but she quickly pushed the droid away. “I just need a scan, nothing else.”  
“Of course, Your Highness, but the Commander said-.”  
She interrupted the droid. “It doesn’t matter what he wants. I want a scan, and I will choose my treatments.”  
The droid nodded in agreement and began the medical scan on her battered body. After a few minutes, the scanner beeped as it finished and the droid read over the responses. “Your highness, the treatment should be simple. I can apply the bacta-gel now and and give you some shots to relieve the pain.”  
She shook her head. “I just want the prevention pill. No other treatment.”  
The droid turned to the cabinet to get her pill, and filled a small cup with some water for her. “Because those are rare to give out, I am obligated to report it to the Commander.”  
Leia sighed as she swallowed the pill down. “I’m aware of the procedures, I made most of them. Am I free to go now?”  
The droid passed her a data-pad and stylus. “As soon as you sign these forms refusing treatment, yes. But if you need more assistance, you can come back.”  
She signed the form and hopped off the bed, grimacing at the pain that shot through her thighs. She ignored the arm the droid was holding out to help her, and walked out of the med-bay, running right into her commanding officer.  
“Princess that was far too quickly-.”  
She cut him off with a snap. “I did what you wanted. Please, let me at least have some time alone.”  
“Considering your past and everything that’s happened, I don’t think that’s the best idea.”  
Her hands were trembling at her side now. “You have no right to bring that up. That was something I told you in confidence, and I would appreciate it if you would let the past lie.”  
He could tell she was reaching her breaking point, and decided to make a compromise. “Go back to your quarters now, they’re still in the same shape as they were when you left. Tomorrow, I need you to show Miss Erso around base. It does seem as though she’ll become a permanent officer with us now.”  
Leia was fine with that. She nodded her assent, and went down the halls to get to her bunk. When she entered her keycode, she found the room to be just as barren as it was when she left. She didn’t like to leave personal touches. It made it harder to leave, and made it easier to compromise her position. She was happy to note that the sheets were clean and fresh, and she had fresh towels for the refresher.   
She sat down at the small vanity and began to unpin her hair. She looked in the mirror for the first time since getting back, and gasped at her reflection. No wonder the commander had been so concerned!  
Her eyes had dark bruises underneath them, and she could see the slight cloudiness of her pupils that were still slightly drugged. Her red lips were still intact, but you could see the streaks in her makeup from tears. Her bruises were visible around her neckline, and as she looked at her hands as they undid her hair she was able to see the bits of blood under her nails from fighting back against her attackers.   
Leia slowly began to unzip her dress, revealing her ripped slip underneath. Bruises spotted her thighs, and there was a slight trickle of blood from where they had hurt her the most. It took everything she had in her to not hyperventilate thinking about the memories. What happened to my planet was far worst. She thought to herself, and quickly yanked the rest of her hair down so she could was the blood away. She tossed her slip into the garbage can, but couldn’t bring herself to throw away the dress. Instead, she folded the delicate fabric and pushed it to the back of her small closet, hoping to forget about it all together.  
She was able to get into the refresher with minimal pain, and proceeded to disinfect every part of her body. She was able to get some fresh hot water, and used it to scald her skin. She could now see the bruises on her hips and chest, evidence of her violation. Do not let them win. She told herself with every scrub. There was dried sweat and blood all over her body, and she almost heaved down the drain with the memories. She reached for the simple shaving razor on the corner of the shower shelf.   
Just one more time. I’ll be fine. Rieeken was right not to trust her alone, but no one else should be burdened with her problems. She used a slight flick of her wrist and slide the blade down her hipbone, right next to some finger shaped bruises. It began bleeding immediately, and she slumped against the wall with the relief of it. She pictured the blood as a way of purging her body and getting rid of the toxins that the torture droids had pumped into her.   
As soon as the water ran cold, she jumped out of the ‘fresher, shivering and put on an old used flightsuit that she used as pajamas when she needed something comforting. She turned off the lights and laid in bed, waiting for sleep to claim her. All she wanted was to try to leave her head for awhile, and hopefully she could accomplish that this night.


End file.
